knucklecrackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaster
The Blaster forms the backbone of most any offensive and defensive line in both Creeper World games. It's fast fire rate helps keep most creeper at bay. __TOC__ Creeper World 1 The blaster is the first turret you'll be introduced to, it's a simple laser with a fast firing rate and though it has the smallest range of all the turrets it doesn't suffer from that. If any turret could be your bread and butter turret it would most certainly be the blaster, it can take care of any threat to one degree or another. Essentially your blasters are best designed to hold back the creeper on plains, shallow and large waves of creeper which can be chipped away quickly and efficiently by the blaster's high firing rate. To a lesser extent blasters can also keep pools of creeper from overspilling but that's a mortar's job though, in a pinch, blasters will do the job for a while. Blasters are also unique in that they are the only turret capable of capping emitters (with the exception of Thor). Capping an emitter involves getting a blaster (or several depending on the strength and output of the emitter) within firing range of the emitter so that the blaster will destroy any creeper the emitter produces before it has a chance to spread out. Blasters are also useful during spore waves though you have to be very lucky for this to happen: When a spore hits, all its creeper is concentrated in one space, if a blaster is within range of the impact, one shot will destroy all the creeper, thus preventing the spore from doing any damage unless it lands directly on top of something or if the spore contains more creeper than the blaster can handle in one shot. Beware though as blasters cannot fire at something that is higher up than itself, so in order to deal with creeper above the blaster you either need to soften it up with other weapons like mortars and drones, or jump the blasters up to the next level into the creeper, it's risky, it will damage the blasters a little bit, but as long as you can get ammo to them before they run dry it will almost always work. The Blaster is the first weapon you have access to in the Creeper World Demo and Full Version. It fires at any nearby creeper within 5 building blocks, in a straight line. When it fires, the fire point removes all creeper in an x - shape line within 1 building space radius. A Blaster costs 25 building packets to build, and 10 energy packets to power. It uses one fifth of an energy packet when it fires. Blasters can be used as connectors for relays and collectors. A well used and time tested tactic is to leapfrog blasters over each other, into advancing creeper, making sure to build collectors or relays as you go along to provide continuous ammo for the blasters, in this way the blasters gain you ground and wear down the creeper slowly. Usually, two or three blasters are used for this tactic, but it all depends on how strong the creeper is and how fast it's advancing. Trivia *The Blaster is the first weapon you have access to in the Creeper World Demo and Full Version. *Blasters can't fire up terrain elevations. Creeper World 2 The blaster forms the backbone of most offensives against the creeper.